


Day 22: I can't believe I am saying yes to this.

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Exhibitionism, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Will Graham, web cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: After Will's stunt at the store Hannibal has been edging him and denying him orgasm. He has decided how to let Will earn it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Day 22: I can't believe I am saying yes to this.

  
After Will’s stunt at the grocery store, he had not been permitted to come for what seemed like weeks. In reality, it had been three days. That was nothing compared to his stretches of celibacy that he had endured before he became Hannibal's collared slave. That phrase of not wanting something until it was out of reach is very true. All he could think about was getting his release. I didn’t help that his husband was edging him each day for an extended amount of time. Will sat working on some lures when he was approached by Hannibal.   
“Will, I’ve decided how you will earn your orgasm,” Hannibal announced while placing a hand on Will’s shoulder. He ran his fingers over the bare skin and waited for Will to look up and question him. Will turned his head up but said nothing.  
“I’m sorry, I was under the impression that you were looking to have an orgasm, I misunderstood. I’ll leave you to your work,” Hannibal said stepping backward from Will.  
“I’m sorry, Sir. I thought that you were going to tell me the conditions and I didn’t want to interrupt. Please tell me how I can earn my orgasm,” Will responded.  
Hannibal stopped and smiled at his boy. “You will get your orgasm on webcam,” Hannibal said.  
Will furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Hannibal. What could he mean by that? Who used chat rooms anymore? Where would he be viewed? Would Jack be able to see him? Is it safe?  
He had so many questions.   
“I have access to a BDSM site that allows Doms to stream their play sessions and or their sexual encounters with their subs, or anything within reason really,” Hannibal explained.  
“OK, so who has access? Is this safe?” Will asked feeling his cock stir at the curiosity and the promise of an orgasm.   
“You must be screened to join. It is as safe as shouting about analingus in the baking aisle, I would imagine,” Hannibal replied and Will felt the heat rising on his neck and cheeks at the statement.   
“When did you want to do this, Sir?” Will asked  
“Now, unless you need those lures done at the current time,” Hannibal said.  
“No, Sir, I’m all yours,” Will tells him.  
“Yes, you are,” Hannibal says with a smile and an outstretched hand.  
Will reaches to take it and climbs up and into Hannibal’s arms. He takes a hand and runs it down Will’s side and up to his chest. Hannibal steps away from him and reaches into the drawer of the end table and takes out a leash. He attaches it to Will’s collar and points to the ground. Will gets down to his hands and knees and crawls behind Hannibal, who is leading him to the spare room. When they get to the doorway Hannibal hits record on the webcam app on his phone and they move into the room. Will crawls in and sees that Hannibal has rearranged the spare room a bit.   
In the center of the room is a large white round bed with several small pillows. There were hooks placed in the ceiling above it with chains on some of them. Hanging on the sidewall was a rack with many toys hanging from it. There were riding crops, floggers, clear vinyl bags with butt plugs and paddles all there on display. There was a circular camera mounted on the front wall and it was currently aimed at the bed. At least it appeared to be aimed there.   
“On the bed,” Hannibal ordered Will. Will climbed onto the bed and felt the luxurious soft mattress under his knees and he knelt on the center of the bed looking up at Hannibal, waiting for his next order. Will looked at the camera and thought of all of the possibilities of people from their past seeing them.  
I can’t believe I am saying yes to this. Will thinks to himself before remembering. It’s not like I have a choice, I sort of signed my rights away to a mad man. Will thinks that if this all comes crashing down at least he wasn’t the one that pulled the trigger on it.   
Hannibal took out a stainless steel jeweled butt plug and the jar of coconut oil that they purchased on that shopping trip. Will’s eyes grew wide and the blue in them nearly matched the deep blue of the jewel at the end of the plug.  
“Ass up, cheeks spread,” Hannibal commanded. Will pushed his face to the mattress and lifted his ass and reached back to spread his cheeks. He tried to think about the feel of water from the stream sloshing against his legs. Then he tried to think about the birds that he saw on his run earlier and how they seemed to watch him when he approached and how precious the babies were. Will tried to think about the price of the slippers that he saw on TV last night, the ones that he thought would annoy Hannibal because they were large and obnoxious and had beagle faces on the front. Poor Will tried to think of anything other than the amount of people that would be seeing him right now being lubricated and having a large stainless steel jeweled butt plug inserted into his ass.   
“How does that feel?” Hannibal questioned when he leaned over to stand over Will.   
“Full, Sir,” Will answered.  
“Good,” Hannibal replied. “Now get up on your hands and your knees and show everyone how your eyes match your plug,”  
Will felt his heart race and his stomach twist. He did as he was told. He didn’t want to provoke Hannibal any more than he already had. He lifted his perfectly shaped ass to reveal the shiny blue jewel and then turned to show his red face, his dark curls falling into his eyes. Hannibal reached over and pushed his hair back.  
“Don’t hide your lovely eyes, darling boy,” Hannibal said while flicking his thumb on the camera controls.   
Hannibal looks at Will and speaks “ My boy got a little out of line the other day and part of his punishment has been no orgasm. Today I am giving him a way that he can earn that release. He is going to put on a short show for you. In the future, we will stream more intense sessions. This is an experiment and a chance for my dear boy to earn the right to have an orgasm.   
“Lean back onto the pillows, lift your ass so that they can see your pretty plug in your exceptional ass and ask for the lube that you need to jerk your cock,” Hannibal orders him.  
Will leans back and spreads his legs wide. He closes his eyes and imagines it is just the two of them, just as it is in this room. There aren’t an unknown number of men and women watching him do this.  
“Sir, may I please have some coconut oil to slick my cock so that I can stroke it for you and everyone?” Will asks batting his long dark lashes.  
Hannibal opens the jar and scoops out a bit of it and slides it onto WIll’s cock. He moves back and just watches as Will coats his cock and starts to move his hand over it to cover it in oil. He takes one hand and rubs it base to tip and then the other hand. He looks down at the tip and squeezes the shaft in long slow strokes. Hannibal steps in front of Will, off to the side and watches with darkened eyes as his boy jacks off for him on camera. Will exposing himself to others at his direction has Hannibal hard as well. He won’t be showing his cock tonight though. This is all about Will.  
Will’s closes his blue eyes and bites his lip. He thinks about being on their bed and Hannibal watching him jack off just for him. No spare room, no round bed, no camera live streaming him touching himself. He imagines Hannibal’s eyes following his cock up and down waiting for the rush of come to erupt from the pleasure. On the upstroke, he feels hot precome spilling onto his hand.   
“Eat it,” Hannibal commands in a husky voice. Will does just that. He takes his hand to his lips and sucks off the precome and returns to fast strokes on his aching cock. His balls are tender and in need of relief at this point. Will feels the pressure building and the gasoline coursing through his veins and shocking his limbs causing them to shake. His cock is on fire and it seems all of his blood is pooling there to heighten the rush.  
“Sir, I need to, It’s...I’m about to come,” Will pants.  
Hannibal moves behind Will and lifts his head. He pulls his hair back exposing his face. His large hands frame Will’s face. “Keep your eyes open, look at the camera, Will,” Hannibal commanded him. Will whimpers and whines and his head longs to twist away and hide. Hannibal isn’t letting that happen though. “Come on Will, come for Me,”  
Will’s body shudders and he shoots a stream of hot come onto his belly and then another one to follow it. Hannibal holds him there in place and another stream of come lands on his warm skin.   
“So good, Will, beautiful boy, look at you quivering and twisting for me,” Hannibal praises him and kisses the top of his head. “Now you must clean up,” Hannibal moves back around to look at Will’s sweaty face as he scoops up the come and licks it from his fingers while watching Hannibal palm his cock through his black pants.   
“Good boy, now go crawl to bed, quickly,” Hannibal orders him. Will nods and climbs from the bed and crawls out of the spare room.   
Hannibal turns off the camera, that is offline and has been since before Will even came into the room. He smiles thinking about watching it with Will at another time. He turns off the lights and goes to join Will in bed.


End file.
